This application pertains to devices which are adapted to transport and rectify capsules having body portions and cap portions of greater transverse dimensions than the body portions. Rectification, as is known in the art, is a process in which all cap portions of each capsule are aligned in a certain predetermined position and in which all body portions of the capsules are aligned in another predetermined position. According to the invention, an apparatus is provided to rectify the capsules by shifting the capsules into the desired dispositions by use of a vacuum means as the capsules are carried in pockets or the like formed in a continuously rotatable transport cylinder. Immediately prior to being subjected to the vacuum means, the capsules are retained in their respective pockets by means of the capsule positioning guide means in accordance with the present invention. The capsule positioning guide means then releases the capsules as they are subjected to the vacuum so that rectification thereof can be effected.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,689 (Ackley) discloses a device in which a multiplicity of pellets or similar articles are transported by means of a rotatable cylinder and an endless conveyor and then are presented to a printing means whereby the desired indicia, such as trademarks, lot numbers, etcetera, are imprinted upon the pellets. The rotatable cylinder is provided with a plurality of pockets into which the pellets are received from a hopper member. After approximate 180.degree. rotation on the transport cylinder, the pellets are transferred to the endless conveyor which presents the pellets to the printing station.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,295 (Ackley), a capsule rectification apparatus is disclosed wherein the capsules are transferred from a hopper to a rotatable cylinder having capsule receiving pocket portions. The capsules are randomly received in pocket portions that are radially disposed with respect to the transport cylinder. The capsules may be disposed in either the "caps up" or "caps down" position. An air jet shifts the body portions of the "caps down" capsules into pocket portions which are oriented in the direction of movement of the rotatable cylinder so that the cap portions can subsequently be shifted in a sidewise direction by a subsequent sideward directed air jet. Those capsules which are in "caps up" position in the radial pocket portions are not affected by the first air jet because of a barrier which prevents their movement; the cap portions of these "caps up" capsules are subsequently blown sideways by a sidewardly directed air stream. In this way, the positions of the capsules are rectified, with all of the cap portions on one side of a predetermined path and all of the body portions on the other side of the predetermined path.
In our co-pending application Ser. No. 672,017 filed Mar. 30, 1976, allowed Feb. 27, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,966, a capsule rectification apparatus is disclosed wherein a vacuum means is provided to effect sidewise shifting of the capsules as they are carried in their respective pockets located in the rotatable conveyor. The disclosed device provides significant improvements in overall speed and rectification efficiency. However, it is not without some problems. For instance, sometimes, a capsule can stick in its pocket on the rotatable cylinder during the vacuum shifting operation and thus is not properly rectified. Further, dust sometimes collects in the mechanism, along the interface of the rotatable conveyor and the vacuum source. Dust accumulation adversely affects both speed and rectification efficiency of the apparatus. This dust is also difficult to eliminate, as it requires disassembly of certain parts of the apparatus prior to cleaning thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a capsule rectification apparatus of improved efficiency.
It is a further object to provide such a device wherein certain machine components, located along the conveyor-vacuum interface, may be pivoted into and out of position so that accumulated dust and the like can be readily removed therefrom.
These and other objects will become more apparent hereinafter in the detailed description and appended drawings.